It is well known that golf players require a device called tee, which is pushed into the ground and serves as a golf ball receiver and support. The tee defines a stable resting point for the ball at the beginning of the play for each hole, in such a way that once the ball is placed on the tee, it stands above ground level, which enables the player to hit a clean shot.
However, tees usually consist of solids of revolution with a pointed bottom end to stick them in the ground and some sort of head or cup or upper section at the top to keep the ball stable, in such a way that the solid of revolution has a completely smooth outer surface and when one strikes with the golf club, if the top part of the tee happens to get struck, it flies far away and it is difficult to find.
Thus, there is a need to provide tees with higher stability and grasping strength that facilitates the strike of the ball and avoid the loss of the tees.